


Shower Time (Miraxus Lemon)

by prettyred (korolevax)



Series: Fairy Tail Lemons [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Miraxus, Shower Sex, Water Sex, Wet & Messy, miraxus lemon, miraxus smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laxus is a typicall--well, Laxus--and intrudes on Mira's precious shower time because she's a princess with too much hair to wash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time (Miraxus Lemon)

Water rushed around Mira's shoulders as she stood under the warm water. It cascaded down her body, running over the supple curves of her frame. Her silver hair was slicked back and heavy.

"Mira!" Laxus shouted as he looked around the bathroom door. She turned the water off for a second to hear him better. "I have to go to the guild early, so hurry up, alright?"

Sighing, Mira grumbled a 'yeah, yeah' and turned the water back on. She loved long and hot showers, but rushing through them was no fun. She heard Laxus close the door to the bathroom again and rinsed the suds out of her hair. She waited a few minutes, stalling and playing with the bubbles. Laxus rushing her had put her in a bad mood, so she decided to stay a little longer anyway. What would a few minutes be to him, anyway?

"Mira."

She let out a shriek as the glass door of the shower tore open. Crossing her arms over her chest, Mira scowled angrily at her boyfriend for intruding in on her shower.

"I told you to hurry." He said unamused, his hand tightening around the glass. "You're actually taking forever."

Mira scoffed at him. "I'm kinda busy right now. Can you just yell at me later?" She sassed. Reaching forward, Mira grabbed the shower door and slammed it shut. She could see Laxus' shadow behind the door before he moved after a moment or so.

Huffing angrily, Mira washed off and squeezed all the water from her thick hair. It got quiet outside the shower, and Mira paused to hear what Laxus was up to. The sound of the water was too loud, though.

"Ahh!" Mira shrieked as the door swung open again. A cold chill came inside, all the fog and humid air around her escaping. Laxus narrowed his eyes at her as she stood under the water, stubbornly crossing her arms. "Stop it!" She shouted.

Laxus stood there shirtless, holding the edge of a towel in his fist as it draped lowly over his hips. "You're taking too long. So if you won't come out, I'll just join you." He smirked.

Mira's face went blank as Laxus dropped the towel, draping it over the door before he stepped in. His thick arms gently pulled the door closed, the heat fogging it back up immediately. Laxus slowly pushed Mira into the tiled wall, stepping in front of her to get underneath the shower head.

Crossing her arms over her large and exposed chest, Mira gulped, watching the beads of water soak Laxus' blonde hair, pushing it back. The tile was cool on her skin, and it got a little cold being out of the water and up against the wall. Laxus rubbed his face, wiping the water out if his eyes. A shiver ran up Mira's spine and she growled, having enough of this already.

She stepped forward, placing her hands on Laxus' thick chest and pushing him away. He took a step or two back, Mira taking his place under the water. She smiled contently as the warm water soothed away the goosebumps on her skin. She was sure she would have been able to hear Laxus laugh if it weren't for the water. Mira closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting the water rush down her supple curves.

"You should learn how to share." Laxus smirked. He leaned his face down, inches away from Mira's. They were so close that droplets of water bounced from her hair and onto the rugged lines of his face. Mira gulped as he leaned in, sliding his hands up her sides and pressing down onto her narrow shoulders.

She let out an annoyed 'oomph's as Laxus pushed her away, stepping back under the stream of water. Mira instantly felt the goose bumps rise on her flesh yet again, and she growled up at her boyfriend, who was standing triumphantly with a smirk on her face. Mira watched angrily as Laxus stood there, rubbing his hands over his face and through his wet hair, water gliding down the fine lines of his stomach and trailing down his muscular legs. Her eyes caught somewhere in the middle, and Mira grew a smirk herself.

Pushing herself off the wall, Mira stood on her toes as she grabbed Laxus's face, her hands trailing to the back of his neck. She closed her eyes as water ran over them, leaning into Laxus' strong embrace as Mira kissed him. Her delicate hands grabbed the hair on his neck, her lips pressed up against his and moving smoothly over the wet surface. Laxus soon put his hands down and grabbed her waist as he did so. The warm water ran over them, sneaking into the small spaces between their bodies. Laxus pulled Mira's waist into his, quckly closing the gaps.

Mira let out a deep breath as she detached her lips from Laxus', enjoying the feel of her wet skin on his. Small tingles ran over her flesh as Mira felt hot breaths on her neck, Laxus' lips brushing over her skin. His mouth attacked onto the crook of her neck, biting down and flicking his tongue over the rawness that he created.

Letting out a whimper, Mira rolled her head back. Water ran down her neck and chest, over the broad and thick shoulders of Laxus, as well. She gasped as strong hands ran down her hips to clutch her thick ass in his palms. His hands pressed her further into him, making her wrap her arms around his neck for support.

Laxus couldn't stop himself from leaving mark after mark of love bites on her neck. His lips greedily sucked at her skin, enjoying the sharp tension of her nails digging into his back. Overcome by his greed, Laxus lost his footing and stumbled forward, pressing Mira between him and the wall. She let out a surprised yelp as he pushed his weight onto her, his heart beating insanely fast.

Quickly recovering, Laxus wasted no time in ravaging her yet again. His hands trailed from her waist and up to her chest, tickling her stomach lightly before grasping her fullness easily in his hands. Flesh spilled from the cracks in his fingers as he massaged her breasts, carefully pulling, squeezing, rolling, and doing whatever it was that would make her moan the most.

Mira's breathing was heavy and uneven as heat knotted in her stomach. Her nails scratched at Laxus' skin, stinging a little as the hot water pelted down onto him. He grunted in pleasure from the erotic feeling and leaned in, roughly planting his lips on Mira.

Her lips parted to whine a moment as his left hand drew away from her breasts, leaving it pink and craving mote of his attention. Laxus pressed his hand beside her head for support, taking her lip between his teeth and tugging on it possessively.

Laxus' knee came up and pushed her legs apart, which were already shaking and about to give out, anyway. Mira closed her eyes, letting out a moan as his leg pressed into her heated center. Her hands grabbed onto his waist, digging her fingers into his hips.

He let out a small chuckle as Mira moaned out, watching her chest rise and fall quickly with her sporadic breaths. She clenched her jaw shut tight, biting her lip to hold back her voice as Laxus toyed with her breast, running his fingers along the soft and vulnerable flesh. Waves of pleasure ran through her body as his thumb brushed over her nipple, rolling the bud between his fingers. Mira's mouth broke open to let out a wild moan as he pulled at her breast, leaving it tingling and puffy pink.

Laxus' fingers gently grabbed Mira's chin, pulling her head towards his. She opened her eyes, panting. Her womanhood was nearly dripping onto his leg as he hovered across from her face, so close to sealing their lips.

But, instead, his hand reach up above her head, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. Prying the shower head off the wall, Laxus grabbed it and lowered it down. Mira gulped, an oblivious expression of confusion taking over her face. The shivers ran over her skin again as they hot water left her. She whimpered out a little.

Her whimpers turned into screams as Laxus turned the nozzle, a thick and powerful stream of water bursting up, aimed right between her thighs. His knee left her crotch an inch or so, only for the shower head to take it's place. Mira's hands gripped Laxus's shoulders, scratching his skin until it turned red.

Laxus leaned into her, burying his face in her neck as he held the shower head against her center. Attaching his lips to her neck, Laxus ran his hand down her body, squeezing at her breasts momentarily before trailing down between her thighs.

Mira let out another pleasurable scream as Laxus pried at her folds, pushing her apart and letting the water stimulate her sensitive clit. His fingers stroked along her center, rubbing carefully. Suddenly, Laxus bit down on Mira's shoulder as he pushed two fingers inside her.

Laxus kept biting her shoulder as he thrust his fingers in and out of her at a frantic pace. The woman beneath him cried out, her legs and arms trembling as she grasped onto his broad shoulders. Curling his fingers, Laxus flicked his wrist and repeatedly moved inside of her. The stream of the water made a constant flow of pleasure, and Laxus' hands gave her a rough extra push.

"Laxus." Mira moaned, her chest puffing into his with every ragged breath she took. "Mhmm, Laxus!"

Her clit trembled as Laxus' fingers became coated with her sex juices. Mira's body shook uncontrollably as she came, yelling out her lover's name as his rubbed her out, soothing her heat. Her body shook more and more as the water stream kept pounding at her clit, even after she came.

Mira was both relieved and disappointed that the shower head had left, leaving her shaking and panting. Laxus drew his teeth off her skin, briefly kissing the deep set marks on her shoulder before his lips trailed up her jaw and hooked onto her lips.

Struggling to put the shower head back on it's post, Laxus growled as he was forced to remove his lips from Mira's and look up. She let out a small laugh as water pelted over his scowling face, dripping down his sharp jaw and onto his broad shoulders. Mira wrapped her hands around his neck as he looked down at her again, smiling a little himself.

His smile faded when he attacked her lips again. Mira moaned as he pushed her against the wall, his hands grabbing onto her hips. Laxus' hand traveled down her thigh and grasped just behind her knee. As he drew her leg up to his waist, Mira moaned as she felt his erection sliding up against her center. The heat returned to her core, making her tremble over and over.

"Laxus." Mira whined out, her eyes closed as she rolled her head around on the tiled wall. "Please." She begged. Her lips grazed his as she spoke.

Happily obliging, Laxus used his free hand to guide himself towards her center. His head ran along the folds of her clit just as his fingers did earlier. Mira cried out at the pleasurable touch.

Gripping her other hip, Laxus moved his hand away and thrust his waist into hers. Mira screamed as he buried himself inside her, grunting as her walls closed around him greedily. His hips began to roll back and forth, slowly sliding in and out of her wetness. Soft moans escaped Mira's lips.

Tingles of excitement coursed through her as Laxus' length thrust inside her womanhood. She let out another moan, kissing and biting the tender spots on Laxus' neck as he rammed her against the shower wall, ravaging her wanting body. Laxus grunted and rolled his head on his shoulders as Mira licked at the hollow part of his shoulder, hitting a sweet spot.

Once she had found it, Mira didn't let it go. Her lips on his precious divots and nervous spots only made him push onto her harder and faster, making her round backside lift on and off of the wall. Wet and raw skin on skin smacked against each other, the waves of pleasure coursing through Mira's body until she couldn't take it anymore.

Burying Laxus' shoulder in her mouth, Mira let out a muffled scream as she came. Laxus drove in and out of her relentlessly, pounding into her as she peaked. His cock twitched inside of her clenched walls, making her shudder with pleasure and cried out as Laxus burrowed himself deep inside Mira, coming as well.

Pleasure racked their bodies as they held onto each other as if the closeness would prolong their orgasms. Laxus ran his hand along her thigh, caressing her skin as the two came down from their highs. Mira wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his shoulder affectionately.

Sliding out of her, Laxus set Mira back onto the ground. Her legs were shaky and Laxus smiled from ear to ear as she blushed, holding onto him for support. A small smile grew on her face as well. Laxus reached down and kissed her, more lovingly and soft now.

"We still need to get going." Laxus whispered, kissing her lips gently. "We'll be even later now."

Mira grumbled, smiling softly. "It was your fault that time." She said in a low voice, still trying to catch her breath.

Laxus smirked. "Fair enough." She picked up her head, her mouth open wide with silent giggles. Expecting Laxus to kiss her, Mira gasped when a handful of bubbles blew onto her face. Mira wiped the sudd away from her eyes and gaped at Laxus, who was holding a sudsy washcloth.

"You idiot." Mira shook her head. Her hand grabbed the washcloth, wiping suds on his entire face. She tossed the cloth on the floor before running her thumb along Laxus' lips, brushing off the bubbles so she could kiss him.

Laxus smiled and kissed her back, letting the water run over them, taking his time with her. He never had to leave early in the first place.


End file.
